A printed board assembly (PBA), e.g., a PBA configured as a motherboard, holds and allows communication between many of the crucial electronic components of a computing system, such as one or more central processing units (CPU), memory, etc., and provides connectors for various peripheral devices. A board assembly is to be tested, e.g., prior to the board assembly entering the production line. The components that are to be connected to a board assembly, e.g., CPUs, memory, peripherals, etc. can be actually connected to the board assembly to functionally test the board assembly. However, it may be desirable to test the board assembly prior to the CPUs, memory, peripherals, etc. are available for such testing.